


Dear December

by Geneviéve Bartok (BlackRoseHunter)



Category: The Silence Series - D. Nolan Clark
Genre: Alterward AU, Art, Book Cover, Chapter Covers, Cover, Cuddling, D. Nolan Clark, David Hodges - Freeform, December - Freeform, December Sessions, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Suns, Forgotten Worlds, Forsaken Skies, M/M, Mountains, Multi, Off the Grid, Original Characters - Freeform, References to Original Characters - Freeform, Snow, Song fics, Vacation AU, Winter, song quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseHunter/pseuds/Genevi%C3%A9ve%20Bartok
Summary: "The December Sessions Vol. 1  -  David Hodges"Eighteen short drabbles based upon quotes from David Hodges' "The December Sessions Vol. 1"; Thirteen told from the perspectives of Lanoe's team on a vacation in the Alps, and five telling a story in which everything began and ended on that night.





	1. I  -  Never Thought to Look  -  Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “a simple word, a quiet house. a kiss before we fall asleep here on the couch” 
> 
> \- Aleister Lanoe - 

      

* * *

   It was quiet then. Nothing moved, nothing spoke. Not even the heavy downfall of snow he could see from the window made a sound. Everything was silent and peaceful. Even with the flurry of red hair splayed over his chest and the small hand gripped within his own was it still. Maybe if the circumstances were different, Aleister would have flipped on the large TV hanging over the mantle and watched whatever happened to be on while Bettina dozed over his heart. But here, there was no television to turn on, and therefore nothing to watch but the ticking of the second hand of the clock hanging on the wall just opposite of the couch.

   Bettina shifted just then, turning her face up ever so slightly so she could yawn and peer up at Aleister. He offered a gentle smile in response, running his fingers through her hair and unsettling the stillness that had befallen them.

   “Hey,” she whispered, cheek still pressed into his clavicle. The fireplace continued to crackle, burning out across the room, casting shadows and strange little hollows of light over them.

   “Hey,” he responded softly.

   It felt strange to be like this. Quiet and worry-free. He didn’t have to worry about alien invasions or keeping everyone on his crew in one piece, or as close to it as possible, brain trauma or not. It was nice, though, to forget about all the bodies stacked together in the bedrooms and the loft. To forget about keeping his right-hand man alive and intact and not so suicidal as usual. To forget about how close he’d come so any times to dying himself.

   “23:13,” the clock ticked.

   Bettina placed a hand next to Aleister’s hip and adjusted herself so she could sit up correctly, still nestled into his body. She reached out, almost precariously leaning over the edge of the couch to grab her glass of wine and take a sip from it. She squinted up at the clock, letting her head drop onto Aleister’s shoulder.

   “Oh, wow.”

   “Hm?”

   “It’s kinda late,” she patted his chest after setting her empty glass on the coffee table, joining it once more with its empty comrades. A small blossom of warmth formed there for some reason Aleister couldn’t explain. “We should head off to bed.”

   “But that’s so much work,” Aleister pouted jokingly, a smile crossing the lines of his face. Bettina smiled softly, then pressed a kiss to his cheek.

   “Oh, well.”

   "Oh, well, indeed.”

   “We’re not moving, are we?”

   “No way,” Aleister wrapped an arm around Bettina protectively, settling into her hair and allowing his eyes to flutter shut. Bettina gave him a gentle look, then relaxed into him, exhaling slowly.

   Aleister, now settled back in and comfortably dozing off, could only focus on the clock, still ticking out times, as he began to fall deeper into the pit of sleep he knew would overcome him soon enough. He glanced over at the coffee table, strewn with empty glasses and a few books and a small stack of papers that he had forgotten the origin of, each holding a memory, a name, a face, each who shared a story or a date or something of the sort that made this night the best.

   And then he was asleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes Taken From: http://ohvexahlia.tumblr.com/tagged/december-sessions-prompts/chrono 
> 
> Art Designed By: https://www.quotev.com/roseadagio  & https://www.quotev.com/gospelvevo 
> 
> Art Accessed At: https://www.quotev.com/groups/242818/topic/4183206?page=1 & https://www.quotev.com/groups/242818/topic/4271780?page=1 
> 
> Musical Credit: David Hodges 
> 
> Music Accessed At: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KY121iegs7o&list=PL4D098181CBD1A01D 
> 
> Music Associated As: The December Sessions Vol. 1 


	2. II  -  Never Thought to Look  -  Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “between the younger years of restless and the settled here and now” 
> 
> \- Thom - 

 

   

* * *

   Staring into someone’s eyes was like seeing into their soul. Regardless of religious training or the simple, tried-and-true darkness that deceived most, Thom never found himself doubting that he - and only he, no doubt - could see right through those pupils and deep into their being, no less their purpose, their meaning. Roan would often stare back, but her face would flush and she wouldn’t hold the contact for more than a few moments. This time was different.

   Roan interlaced their fingers, still holding the mental contact that she had made with Thom as she fumbled around through the darkness. Thom swore she could cast light into the piercing darkness that had overcome them, as cliché as it sounded. She just brightened his day, no matter what happened. Sure, they had had their fights and arguments over the past months they had known each other and inevitably become closer, but just sitting and staring was what Thom liked best. He wasn’t the greatest with words; he never had friends before now to use such with, and his obvious lack of social skills became evident during his days on Niraya. Now, however, after a bit of teaching from Roan, he figured that he could at least speak to people without saying the wrong thing.

   Thom began to say something, lips parting only to press back together once more. Roan raised an eyebrow at him, squeezing his hand and placing the other over their mess of fingers.

   “Yes?”

   Thom fumbled for a moment. How could he put into words how beautiful this moment, how beautiful __she__ was, without sounding stupid? Trading words for actions, Thom reached out and traced his fingers over her cheek, pressing his fingertips into her skin and following every line and curvature until his hand came to rest cupped against her cheek. He felt heat rise up her neck and into her face, and her eyes flickered away to peer shyly down at the bedspread. Thom prodded her with his thumb, tilting her head back up to meet his gaze once more.

   Thom leaned forward until he was close enough that they were sharing air, just barely breathing, moving, seeing. He smiled, then closed the fractional distance between them, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, which she immediately reciprocated. Thom could feel her eyelashes flutter against his cheek and a smile graced her lips as he pulled away. The air felt as if it had been charged; purely electric.

   “What time is it?” Thom couldn’t hear the fire crackling in the background anymore; he figured either someone had put it out or it just burned itself out. Knowing this, he figured it was well past night and crawling into the morning.

   “Late,” Roan yawned as she began to pull the heavy quilt back. Thom crawled over to help rearrange the pillows and adjust the blankets.

   They settled in, Roan curling into Thom’s side as he tucked her head under his chin. Thom tugged the quilt up a bit higher as the cool air began to sink in, banished by the leaving of the fire in the living room. After a few moments of peaceful silence, Roan drifted off in his arms, and Thom figured that he couldn’t manage to stay awake much longer either.

   And then he couldn’t.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes Taken From: http://ohvexahlia.tumblr.com/tagged/december-sessions-prompts/chrono 
> 
> Art Designed By: https://www.quotev.com/roseadagio  & https://www.quotev.com/gospelvevo 
> 
> Art Accessed At: https://www.quotev.com/groups/242818/topic/4183206?page=1 & https://www.quotev.com/groups/242818/topic/4271780?page=1 
> 
> Musical Credit: David Hodges 
> 
> Music Accessed At: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KY121iegs7o&list=PL4D098181CBD1A01D 
> 
> Music Associated As: The December Sessions Vol. 1 


End file.
